1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus may have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a quick response speed, and thus is attracting attention as a next generation display apparatus.
Generally, an organic light emitting display apparatus may have a stacked structure, e.g., in which a light emitting layer is disposed between an anode and a cathode. The organic light emitting display apparatus may realize colored light via a principle that a hole and an electron from the anode and the cathode combine in the light emitting layer, and the combination emits light. However, it may be difficult to obtain high efficiency light emission via such a stacked structure, and thus intermediate layers, e.g., an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, and a hole injection layer, may be selectively disposed between the anode and cathode, in addition to the light emitting layer.